Prick!
by Adinyne
Summary: Kagome has seen Inuyasha with Kikyo for the last time.She sings a song to tell him how she feels.And it ain't gonna be pretty!R&R rated for language


Dark-demon: sadly…I don't own Inuyasha. But, they are tied up in my closet!

Ma friends: --; no she doesn't

Me: pout

Kagome ran through the forest again. Tears streaming across her cold, pale cheeks.

She stopped at a clearing when she thought she was out of hearing range. She was fucking pissed. This was the second time in the last week she had caught Inuyasha with Kikyo. She needed to let off some steam.

_Kagome puking  
_

Kagome wiped her mouth.

_There I go thinking of you again_

_Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fucking sick to my stomach  
Everytime I think of you I puke  
You must just not not knoooooowww  
You may not think you do  
But you do everytime I think of you I puke_

Kagome sang to anyone who could hear her. She was tired of Inuyasha's bullshit.

_I was gonna take a little time to write you a little poem  
But off of the dome would probably be a little more  
More suitable for this type of song woah  
I got a million reasons off the top of my head that I can think of  
Sixteen bars this ain't enough to put ?  
So fuck it I'ma start right here I'll just be briefer  
Bout to rattle off some other reasons  
I know I shouldnt go and get another tattoo of you on my arm  
But what do I go and do? I go and get another one now I got two_

_Oooooh I'm sittin here with your name on my skin  
I can't believe I went and did this stupid shit again  
My next boyfriend now his name's gotta be Inu  
If you only knew how much I hated you  
For every mothafuckin thing you ever put us through  
Then I wouldnt be standin here cryin over you booooooooo_

She lifted her sleeve up to reveal a black tattoo on her arm._ Inu_. He had started courting her about two months ago. He had the name _Kag _on his arm. She had gotten another because she had gotten drunk at a party with her friends and had it done. He probably didn't even realize that it would be permanent. She scratched at the name on her arm. She felt something wet. She looked down to notice her arm was bleeding. She felt Inuyasha's presences. She didn't care. She went on with her song.

_Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fucking sick to my stomache  
Everytime I think of you I puke  
You must just not not knoooooowww  
You may not think you do  
But you do everytime I think of you I puke_

Inuyasha listened to Kagome sing. He had never heard her curse like this before. He saw the tears flowing freely across her face. He smelled the blood on her. She turned. She knew he was there. He slowly walked into the clearing.

She yelled the rest in his face. She had had enough! She was tired of wasting the last of her childhood with a cheating, backstabbing, asshole of a sad excuse of a boyfriend.

_Verse 2  
I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little letter  
But I thought a song would prolly be a little better instead of a letter  
That you'd prolly just shred up yeah I stumbled on your picture  
The other day and it made me stop and think of how much of a waste  
It would be to put some ink to a stupid piece of paper  
I'd rather have you see how much I fucking hate you in a freestyle_

_You're a fucking piece of shit and I hope you fucking die  
I hope you get to hell and Satan sticks a needle in your eye  
I hate your fucking guts you fuckingpuss I hope you die (diiiiiie)  
But please don't get me wrong I'm not bitter I'm mad_

_It's not that I still love you its not that I want you back  
It's just that when I think of you it makes me wanna gag  
But what else can I do I havent gotta clue  
Now I guess I just move on I got no choice but to  
But everytime I think of you now all I want to do is puuuuuke_

_Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fucking sick to my stomache  
Everytime I think of you I puke  
You must just not not knoooooowww  
You may not think you do  
But you do everytime I think of you I puke_

_Outro  
Kagome puking  
_

She wiped her mouth again. She growled at him. Just as she was about to walk away she spit at his feet. The last words she said to him before she left for home to seal up the well for good.

_Fucking prick_

Wasn't it beautiful? Ya I know, lots of language and barfing. I love this song though. Sorry for ma potty mouth. Please, Please, Please review. **_Song: Puke_** by: **_Eminem_**.


End file.
